Trick and Treat
by Akira-Amily
Summary: A girl of a curse finds her self hearing voices in the foods and follows them. OC contained. Rin and Len Kagamine's Trick and Treat. I do not own Vocaloid or the song, only the OC, wolf girl. ONE-SHOT. R


I glanced around the dark night. The moon shone fully, as my realist wol ears and tail bounce with me. No, these are not fake, sorry I lied. They are my real features, short black hair to match the silky black ears and tail. Yes.

Halloween. One of my absolute favorite holidays!

My silver mooned eyes shone. They watched everything in the night of the full moon. On the other nights, they were a majestic gold. I twitched y ears, hearing footsteps behind me. More trick or treaters.

I hid in the bushes. My costume was for a party, but also made to scare. It was a short black top that ended right over my belly button and had one strap, it was lose. Very loose. Short black shorts with a hole in them for my tail, which was swishing happily. I had no shoes and my nails were sharpened to claws because of the night.

I stopped my tail as they were a few feet away. I jumped out, lading on all fours, and looking up at them with my silver eyes. I growled as my tail swished gracefully and the front of my hair hit the ground. My bangs covering my face just enough to hide my identity.

I knew them. Harujo's little sister and brother with the two parents. The girl screamed at the top of her longs as her mom pushed the boy and girl behind her back. Time to have fun.

The man looked unfazed and the lady looked terrified. I grinned, my fangs glinting in the moon light. The long path, with forests on both sides made it more eerier. Then also the street light flickered. I scanned the frozen people, my eyes glinting a hint of red. That's when the man's heart sped up. I slowly lifted one hand, and before I could put it down, he yelled.

"Don't move, you monster!" I finished putting my hand down and I howled long and loud. Other wolves in the distance followed suit. My head fell back as the night engulfed my song. I heard shifting from the man and when I looked back, a gun was facing straight at me.

"_fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe" _A silent song played in my ears.

My head shot to the right forest, the one away from town. My hole being concentrating on the song. _' 'Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes' ?' _I thought to myself.

I jumped toward the forest, just as a gunshot was heard. I barely glanced back to see a bullet hole in the ground where I once held position before. My attention went back to the voices.

I stared to run as more lyrics sang around me. _"oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made" _My mother always said to stay away from strange voices, but it is Halloween, everything is strange. _"hayaku hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni" _

The voice was right; I would get closer if I was quick. I picked up speed, moving swiftly among the trees. _"oide oide saa tanoshii"_

'No,' I thought to myself, 'This isn't fun!'

"_asobi wo hajimeyou" _The voice rang threw my ears as I stopped dead in my tracks. 'A game? This is a game to them? Wait… the voice is closer…'

"Where are you?" I asked into the night, standing up right, my posture of that of an Alpha. "_who _are you?" I asked out.

"Ah… but my dear…" I looked over to my side, rustling of the branches and twigs filled my ear. It was a girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Big hat with a bow. Trick or treaters?

"I am Len and that is Rin." I looked to the other side. A blonde. Blue eyes. Twins? Maybe…

I nodded my head. They walked closer to me. I growled for them to back up. I could smell them perfectly, now that the wind is in my favor. They smelt of fresh, but dried blood. _Human blood. _

Cinnamon confused my senses, as my legs and eyes started to feel heavy and drowsy. I closed my eyes, trying to focus my mind. My eyes opened to sharp silver eyes, peering at both of them, seeing as my speed showed me in front of them.

But they were just as quick. They were at my sides as I feel asleep.

'Were… am I? my eyes… are blinded by cloth. My hands and feet are tied…' I kept my position as I heard sipping of tea, and the smell of iron. They had a knife with them. Just beautiful.

I opened my eyes to see a whole in the blind fold. Both were sitting in a table in front of me, drinking tea and eating cake. I could smell a decaying body from afar.

My ears and tail twitched, _"oya oya warui ko mou omezame desu ka?" _Rin stood up and aproched me, I moved my face away, looking at the wall, her finger now under my chin, _"mekakushi ga toketa nara moumoku ni shiyou ka?"_

A frown spread across my face, as I bit the bottom of my lip. Her fingers brought my face to look at her. I glared under the fold. _"hora hora warainasai kawaii okao de"_

I smiled, not because she told me, but because I had cut through the ropes of my hands with my nails. _"shibai ni modoru" _Len sang. I looked over at him. He had his hat off, showing his full face. He was gorgeous. I blushed as I saw him side glance me. My skin jumped, as tingles went down my spine.

Rin moved away, and looked at Len. "...Nee, choudai?" She did not sing, but asked for food. A scary giggle at the end. I took this opportunity to quickly and swiftly untie my leg ropes.

I pushed off the wall and started my run around the house in one swift movement. I heard light footsteps behind me. I dared not to look back.

I turned the corner to see the main hall down the stair case. I jumped down instead of taking the stairs. 'sorry, Rin, Len.' I sprinted for the door when I gained my poster back but was stopped, running into Len. I looked up, gulping.

"n… nee…" I gulped. He looked around before pulling me out the door with him. He kept me close to his chest as he ran me down the path of the old house. The trees were bare and seemingly dead, but they would be back in the spring. Before long he pushed me to a tree, "w, what are yo-"

"Sh…" he cut me off, putting a finger over my lips. I trembled in fear, my eyes wide. _"doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete"_

I glared at him 'why wouldn't I be scared?'.

"_atatakai MIRUKU de motenashite hoshii no?" _I bit his hand as he retreated it and his body, as his sister appeared next to him.

"_saa naka ni ohairi koko wa totemo atatakai" _Rin sang.

"Hell no, I am NOT going in there!"I yelled, baring my fangs. I ran from them. I heard there voices fade as I finaly found were the family once were. I could see dawn braking.

'n… no!'

Down the street.

I could see the pare just standing there.

I couldn't lose them.

"Come on…" Len seemed to beg.

"_mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte" _I barely heard Rin whisper. Lies. I turned and ran the other direction.

And…

They were in front of me.

How?

This…

Doesn't make sense.

I looked up at them, a bloody red tear falling down my face. Len stretched out a hand, "Join us, will you?"

"_mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte" _I copied what Rin sang, almost perfectly. A little deeper tone to it. Len pulled back, disappointment in his eyes as he looked to Rin.

"She heard you…" He whispered. The sun broke through the sky, as both my ears and tail faded away, and my eyes turned to gold. Rin and Len's clothes turned into what looked like a school uniform.

I smiled at them. They looked confused. "I… will come." I said hesitantly. There previous cloths flickered into sight but soon stayed with the uniform. Len smiled as he walked up and hugged me.

"Thank you…" He whispered softly in my ear.


End file.
